A Different Story
by Arcaane
Summary: (AU of HTTYD2!) When Hiccup and his cousin,Arcaane gets kidnapped by a Titan Dragon,and get to Drago's ship,Drago Bludvist,seems to get a interest in Hiccup,for a simple plan: Turn him into another warrior for his army.Hiccup gets dragged to a cage,in which there is one person he tough would see never more again:His mother.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!Yup,this one will be long,plus,my OC will be on it,but she'll not be the 'most' important character of it,so on with the story!Some things may change here and there,but nooot way too many the name of my OC will be on the story normally ,or it will appear her nickname only,which is Arc'.**

_Narration / [Thoughs] /_ **(Author's Note On The Story)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

_This is Berk. The best kept secret this side of... well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call... DRAGON RACING!_

Soon,we seen the teens,who you all know,Astrid,Arcaane,Fishlegs,Twins and Snotlout.

''WHOOOO!'' Fishlegs shouted,then Meatlug grumbles with a scared sheep on her bumps on Fishlegs making him drop the sheep,in which Snotlout catches.

''Sorry 'Fishlug' did you wanted that?'' Snotlout said,provocking the gronckle rider,that was now,well, gives his sheep to Ruffnut,and then,something he does normally,flirts with her:

''For you babe,did i tell you're beautifull today?''

Ruffnut maked a disgusted look and told her dragon ''Come on Barf!Its starting to smell really bad out here.''

Has Tuffnut always does continues what his sister said ''Yeah,Belch!Fire!And plus:My sister still hates you.''

After the explosion Hookfang lost his balance,almost hitting Arcaane,with her Skrill,Shock.

''Hey!Blast off!'' She yelled mad,she shaked off the dust from her face paint,shaking her head to the sides,her face paint was like Astrid's,well without the triangle on the chin,but purple,blue and white,her Skrill's war paint was white and blue,since she was purple already.

''Sorry babe!''

''Eew.'' Arcaane flew up,waya from Snotlout,then Astrid approached him;

''Snotlout,they're going to win now!'' Astrid said annoyed.

''She's my princess whatever she wanst she gets!''

''Din't she try to bury you alive?''

''Only for a few hours!''

''Thats nine for the twins!Then Astrid comes with three,Arc with three also...Snotlout and Fishlegs with zero...And Hiccup is...nowhere to be found.'' Stoick announced,sighing at the last line he said,sitting back at his 'throne'.

''Scared him off with the big talk,din't you?'' Gobber whispered,and Stoick gave him the 'Thats wasn't my fault' look.

_Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself._

''Its time Gobber.'' Stoick said pointing to the sheep launcher.

''Righty-o!Last lap!'' He answered ''Its your big moment,have a nice flight!'' He said to the terryfied sheep,and then pressed the launcher,making the sheep fly up with a big 'beee'.

''YEAH!'' shouted all of the gang,flying to the sheep.

''Up, up, up, up, up, up!'' Astrid told Stormfly,who did what her rider told.

''Shock,dive bomb then up!''

The Skrill did so,then Astrid and Arc' chrased with each other,making all the vikings sigh in defeat.

''YES! Good job, Meatlug!'' Fishlegs shouted throwing his sheep to Ruffnut. ''Mine's worth ten points dear!''

''Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!'' Ruff yelled excited - ''Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-'' Tuffnut said,trying to steal his sister's sheep.

''Hey!''

''-to steal my glory!''

''No sheep,no glory!''

While they both fighted,Astrid flew up,jumped in the Zippleback's back,and got the black sheep,incredbly.

''What!''

''Astrid!''

''Ha-ha!No sheep,no glory!'' She said copying what Ruffnut said,while they both fighted annoyed.

''Thats my future daugher-in-law!'' Stoick boomed,slapping Spitelout's back,and laughing excited for a then,came with a hammer directly at Astrid's face,she dogded it,and it hit Fishlegs,but,Snotlout wouldn't give up and followed her,Arc' came right behind and grabbed Hookfang's tail,making the poor dragon lose balance,togueter with its rider,and the hammer fall right into the deep sea-blue waters.

''Thanks!'' Astrid said putting the sheep in her satchel,while that Arc replied''No problem!''

''Astrid takes the game with thirteen points!Red Team is the winner!'' Stoick shouted,while she,standing on her dragon,greeted everyone who was cheering for her,and the teams,well Red team was always winning,because with a Night Fury,Deadly Nadder and Skrill,which team wouldn't?The Green Team,was with Fishlegs,the twins and Snotlout,but they fighted way too much but those games _are_ awesome.

_Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger._

**Changing Scenes...**

''Com'on bud!'' Hiccup yelled,excited,flying up the blue ocean,they fly high in the sky through the white puffy clouds **(Where No One Gooooeeesss~) **Then,they see some Timberjack's,Hiccup open his arms straight open,touching the clouds,Hiccup pats Toothless head,has a signal to fly higher,faster.

''So bud,wanna give this another shot?'' Toothless gives a grumble,and a annoyed look,has a disaproval to what they're about to do. ''Oh,buddy,it'll be fine,ready?''

Hiccup lets the rope which is holding him onto the Night Fury's saddle,and then,falls down,dive bombing into the ocean bellow then,Toothless,simply follows his rider.

''YEAH!Woo-hoo!''

Hiccup yelled excited,then both of the best buddies,spinned in the air,making manevours togueter,they noticed soon,the water bellow then,Hiccup only gave a nod to his ,the boy,snapped open his flight suit,and its dragon,opening its wings,got balance to get again,in the white puffy clouds of the big blue sky.

''This is amaaazing!'' He said,then clicking in one of his other inventions,that maked a dragon-like scale appear on its back,they both flew togueter,the Night Fury shot plasma blasts down the boy,to give him more balance,that he could still be up in the enough,a big,boulder rock,on their way.

''No more amazing!Help Toothless!'' The dragon struggles to reach his rider in time,then it shoots a plasma blast in the boulder,making a giant explosion,the same instant,the dragon jumped and covered the boy from the explosion,and from any harm,with its hit the ground with a loud thud,the dragon opened its wings and let the boy free to stand up.

''We gotta work on you solo gliding,and your saving,i could have died!'' Hiccup protested,Toothless wanst any happy,and throwed a rock on his rider head.

''Are you pouting,big baby boo?'' Hiccup said with a mocking tone ''Well,try this one!Are you feeling it yet?'' Hiccup hugged the dragon's neck,Toothless got up and walked to the cliff,making Hiccup slightly scared.

''Oh,you wouldn't hurt a one legged boy-AH!''

The dragon laughed,and pinned the young boy on the ground,and the two played fight ''Dragons and vikings!Enemies agai-Ow...Toothless..''

The dragon huffed and licked its rider.

''You know that doenst wash out!''

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!It may look like the original movie,but the next chapter it'll start to change,don't worry!The chapter was early,because when i get back of the school,i'll start working on chapter two,and probably friday,that i don't have school,i'll post the second chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all!I was sorta busy with my art's project but the chapter is here!Plus,my dad is paiting my bedroom green!:D Well,i though of green because of the colors from Hiccup,Toothless and Stoick' a light green,but who cares!X3**

**Yesterday on my school was a awesome day,our Portuguese teacher (I live on Brazil so i study portuguese,not english.) told us she was leaving the school,we started giving bunch of letters to each other,and we planned to sing a song and make good letters to her , we singed it and she was so happy,same she did stay only 7 months with us,she was really special,then she cried and we maked a group hug! =D That really maked me happy and inspired me for this chapter too.**

**Now the stuff will start to change,instead of Toothless and Hiccup stay in Itchy Armpit,they keep going,togueter with Astrid and Arcaane , the thing that dissapoints me is the fact that,i work hardly on my stories,and get not many view follow and favorites,and other thing too,is that Fanfiction is a liar sometimes,because it appeared that i got '8 favorites' but there are only two . Who cares,i don't want to be famous,neither be rich,i'm just happy the little ones who like,put faith on me :) Thank ya!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

''So bud,what should we name this new place?'' The boy asked,and the dragon growled and bite its armpit,then licking its teeth.

''Itchy armpit do you think bud?Keep going?'' The dragon cooed a 'yes' in response,after that little reply,they heard a Skrill and Deadly Nadder roars,coming from stood up and waved,the two girls waved back and starting to land,the boy told then: ''We're going to keep flying!Don't land!'' The girls got balance and flew up,soon,behind then,Hiccup flew togueter and they headed West,looking for new got close to a weird place,completely destroyed by giant ice spikes,there was destroyed boats,all locked inside or outside of it,the dragons growled and started backing away from the forth,smelling danger from it.

''Woah bud,keep calm.'' Hiccup told Toothless that was really mad,and with its pupils slited in danger,same with the other dragons.A bola came at their direction and they barely dodged it,_barely._

One of the bolas captured the Nadder's tail making it lose balance and fall,the other got the Skrill's tailfin,then they both the time they falled their riders were saved by the Night Fury when the teens landed Astrid got her Axe,Hiccup his flaming sword and Arcaane got the ornamental **(This is right?Right?) **shield her cousin,Hiccup,gave to her.

''Oh look what we have here!Our fellow dragon riders!'' A man,that was slightly taller than Hiccup appeared,touching the trapped dragon's scales.

''Now,you dare come to our forth which you destroyed?'' The man keeped saying,and the teens looked confused,really man kept saying. ''So,wha we have here?No one can tame those dealy beasts that easily...A Night Fury...Skrill...And the Deadly Nadder.''

''Give back our dragon's and we get away,plus who are you?And second,we din't destroyed your forth.'' Hiccup told the man who approached then and drawed a sword.

''My pardon,but my name is Eret..Son Of if it din't was you,then who was,young man?''

''There are other dragons..riders?And my name is Hiccup,this is Astrid;'' Hiccup said pointing to her; ''Arcaane,and this is Toothless;'' The dragon growled ''And he says bye.'' Hiccup drawed his flaming sword making the ther tripulants of the destroyed forth to 'Ooooh' looking to the sword,he took the chance and ran to the dragons,trapped in the bolas and got then out of the ropes,the girls ran and mounted their dragons,flying only yeled in responde to the escaping of the fellow riders

''You WON'T escape next time!DRAGO WILL GET YOUR DRAGONS!'' He yelled,madly.

The riders were really scared.

* * *

><p><strong>A few moments of flying later...<strong>

''Hiccup,we should go back to Berk and tell your father,now!'' Astrid told Hiccup,whose stubborness issues was persuating more than din't wanted to tell his father,because we din't need any more trouble.

'' 'll-'' Hiccup stoped talking and looked around viewing nothing except snow and Arcaane.

''She's gone Hiccup,ta-da,now you're dealing with problems,again.'' Arc said,making a silly voice and continuing; ''You're deeeeeaaadd.'' She stick her tongue out,then her cousin did it also,and they flew to North this time.

''So.'' She said.

''So?'' He asked.

''Plan?'' She continued.

'' 'll just stick around we found something,or more important,i noticed the ships were heading borth,so we're finding Drago.''

''Great you're dead twice,i'm only once.''

''Why?''

''Drago looks like a evil name,so he is a dragon trapper also,he may get our dragons.''

''Yeah,true but i'm changing his mind.''

''So,better RUN because Skullcrusher can track us,and also,he's behind us.''

Skullcrusher was roaring and there came,Gobber and Stoick,probably Astrid was on Berk helping the gang.

''HICCUP!ARCAANE!GET BACK HERE!'' Stoick booming voice was giving eco's two teens nodded and flew faster than anything before,since the Skrill's and Night Fury's speed was almost the same,they flew really fast escaping from his father,and her uncle,claws,hands or whatever you call it.

''HICCUP!'' Stoick yelled,the two teens watched Stoick voice,full of fear,then a giant,dragon,came roaring loudly,the two teens screamed in fear,the dragon opened its claws and grabbed the dragons and its riders.

The dragon was giant,it had four wings, a Night Fury body,snake-like head flightmare eyes,and a tail with absurdly FOUR tailfins!

''No...NOT AGAIN!'' Stoick yelled comanding to Skullcrusher to go faster but the dragon disappeared in the clouds. ''Not this again Gobber!Its the same nightmare!What happened to Val...happened to THEN!'' Stoick yelled in the air with fury.

''We'll find then Stoick after all,they have a Skrill and a _Night Fury _nothing can beat then!'' Gobber said,trying to cheer his friend a little more.

''I hope so...I trust then.'' Stoick said.

''We'll find then friend.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well,this is it!I'm learning to do elastic bracelets,and i'm going to do one with Astrid's face paint colors,then after i'll do one for each rider and dragon :3 I'll try to do one art of the mysterious dragon and post on my Deviantart.<strong>

**See ya all soon!**

**Update:Well,i couldn't draw the dragon,so,it'll be a 'mutant-like' Stormcutter,use your imagination! :D**

**PS:I'm really,REALLY am i losing followers and favorites?I'll just delete this if ins't any good,say to me,or not.**

**Bye!**


	3. AN

**Heey guys!Long time no see!**

**Sorry for no chapters in a looong time,and i've got a new plot for this sotry after thinking a bit,my hand was broken so yeah...**

**OMFGAHSIODXMBEBMFMBF I'VE SEEN BIG HERO 6 CLIP ERMAGEEEEEEERD.**

**I MUST SEEEEEEEEE.**

**NOW.**

**When it gets to my country i'll see it for sure.**

**The descripition for this story was such a LAME i'll change it for something more interesing.**

**One thing also,a little poll,answer in reviews: Feral!Hiccup (With tribal markings and such) or Anthro!Hiccup (Has a Night Fury,duh.) ?**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!I'm back here!One thing a person told me was to SLOOOOW DOWN (thanks! XD) and i agree,i write so fast in such a rush that i don't notice the errors i do,thank you,again.**

**a random person: Nyah,thanks.**

**I've been thinking really,should i do or not,a transformation of Hiccup into Anthro or Feral?No ideeea.**

**AND my dog has been bothering me,both of my doggies are like Toothless and Torch,in the episode Terrible Twos,****_always._**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV:<em>

''Where are we going?Where is this taking us?'' I questioned,mad,because ourpeaceful flight turned into a disaster.

''Its your fault.'' Arcaane,with her way to blame everyone and not her,well,of course it was my faultbut not entirely after all.

''Its your fault you followed me.''

''Nope its yours.''

''Yours.''

''Mine?No,yours.''

The three dragons growled loudly,the Titan dragon,the Skrill,Shock,the Night Fury,Toothless.

''Umn.I've got an idea.'' I said,remembering that both of our dragons had a name,Shock and Toothless,but the big X-Wing dragon...

''We don't know its species,dork.'' Dumbfaced Arc' said,and i could just laugh.

''Then we name it,we train it,we befriend it.'' That is the principal idea i had,that way,we could escape and learn about it,simply this for the looks,it's been tamed by someone,because it knew directly where it was going,fiercly,it looked like a old dragon,but not ancient,a dragon that i din't have seen in any of my travels before,neither raids.

''...Fourwinged?'' This name is sorta obvious after all,look at it!

''This is obvious,cousin,lets try another...Toothless?''

Toothless struggled around the dragon claws,trying to flee away from it,while one of the claws was holding Shock and my bud,the other was holding me and my cousin,really tight.

''Clawstruggle,right?'' I shruged.

''Dumb name,has no sense.'' Arcaane,has a mad girl the way she is,said annoyed. ''Then Shock,have a better idea.''

The Skrill pointed up,and continuing doing the same,soon Toothless also did the same thing,and i was confused the same way Arc' was.

''Pointer?'' We both said but the dragons continued,and we looked up,a fierce storm up us,the unnamed dragon was flying right to it,cutting through the storm with no problem at all.

''Storm...stormcutter!'' Arcaane said,really understanding the dragons right now.

''Awesome idea,the first time i agree to you,too!''

''Funny,cousin''

The dragon then dive bombed,into a ship making us land into it,we stood up but the dragon roared loudly,pinning us down in the ground.

''We're on...a ship..it seems familiar at all.'' Arcaane said struggling to remember whose it is,was or will i certainly know.

''Eret's ship''

''Alright,so,we escape?'' She asked

'' Yes,we escape, then-''

The dragon stopped pinning us,and entered a cage,but we noticed it wanst Eret's ship at all,it was and more tusky,tusky in way of saying 'dark',there was a loud bubble sound,coming from the dock,until we heard one of the sailormen yelling something about ''Drago,they're here!'' and i knew Drago was probably the man Eret was saying earlier,but there was no one holding us,only our dragons were caged,but there was only one thing to do right 's steps where coming closer has we both began shaking in fear,the man was big even if Arcaane and i were on top of each other,what scared me most was his left_arm _or what was left of it,and it meant nothing,his arm was made of metal,and his hand,Odin,was a _dragon's _hand,and it showed me already how bad it all bad it truly was.

Drago's a monster.

And the only thing we need to do now is...

_RUN._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for little chapter i'm busy now and SGHFFGHASFGH so many one-shot is going to be from Big Hero 6,and well,i had no idea of what to write next so ERMAGERD i'm so mad i only did 776 amount of words.<strong>

**Note:I din't watch Big Hero 6,but i only know that Tadashi dies,and i really don't like when any character dies,even evil at it remembers of my grandma,whose died when i was five,from a unknown reason at all,i just feel deppressed.**

**I'm going to post it maybe soon,or not.**

**UPDATE:Forgot to post curiosities!**

**1-Gobber is the first homossexual character in Dreamworks,or maybe even Bissexual,because it was pointed in the episode 'How To Pick Your Dragon' that he was flirting with Valka.**

**2-Cloudjumper is a titan Stormcutter,since normal Stormcutters don't have his color schemes.A natural color of the Stormcutter can be seen in the Rise Of Berk Game.**

**3-Valka was going to be originally the antagonist of HTTYD2.**

**See ya!**


End file.
